


A magical school trip

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, School Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: Seamus is cursing McGonagall and the entirety of Hogwarts for letting this happen to him. Why that woman thought it was a good idea to let the returning eight years bond over a school trip is beyond him. And why she thought it would be a good idea to ‘take them out of the magic world to let them really focus on each other’ is an even greater mystery to him. So here he is. Stuck on a bloody school bus.





	1. The bus

**Author's Note:**

> I live in denial okay. Why are they all alive you ask? Well, because I want them to be.  
> This chapter is just to test the waters, it is very preliminary and the parings are only hinted at. They'll appear in later chapters for realsies. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for the title. I'm lame, I know.

Seamus is cursing McGonagall and the entirety of Hogwarts for letting this happen to him. Why that woman thought it was a good idea to let the returning eight years bond over a school trip is beyond him. And why she thought it would be a good idea to ‘take them out of the magic world to let them really focus on each other’ is an even greater mystery to him.

So here he is. Stuck on a bloody school bus. An ugly yellow, American, horrendous torture device. The bus was enlarged to fit all returning eight years, but that would be the last magic he’d see in a while. Professor Trelawney took their wands for fuck’s sake. He doesn’t trust that woman with his wand for one bit.

He looks around at the others. Most of them look as miserable as he feels. Good. Misery loves company and if anyone were to start singing or something like that, he’d kill them.

Malfoy is sitting at the front of the bus, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but here. He has looked like that since his forced return to Hogwarts. Because to stay out of the one place he probably deems worse, he has to finish his education. And even Seamus has to admit even he doesn’t wish Azkaban on the blond git. Especially after it turned out he and a lot of other Slytherins fought alongside the order, sometimes even against their own parents. Malfoy sits alone, listening to music on a muggle iPod.

Behind him sit Zabini and Parkinson. Truth be told, he despises both of them. Parkinson is a self-centred bitch and Zabini is even more arrogant than Malfoy. The fact that they didn’t fight alongside Voldemort doesn’t help his opinion of them. Because he didn’t see them fighting alongside the order either.

Around the Slytherins the bus is suspiciously empty. The seats around them remained empty as all the other houses opted to stay the fuck out of their way. Seamus can’t say he blames them. He watched Zabini shove Hannah and Susan out of the way, almost growling as he did so.

The Hufflepuffs in question are giggling quietly and talking in low voices. Normally Seamus didn’t have a big problem with Ernie, Justin, Hannah and Susan, but with his current mood their constant giggles drove him up the bloody wall.

The Ravenclaws are alright, he supposes. They’re quietly reading effusively big books. Never thought he’d see the day where he preferred Padma, Anthony, Terry and bloody Michael over his own mates. But here he was, because the Gryffindor blokes wouldn’t shut their mouths. Neither would Parvati and Lavender by the way. If he had to hear about the hottest quidditch players one more time, Dean would have to hold him back. _Again_.

Neville and Hermione are also reading, strategically pulled out of their war zone, but Ron and Harry are constantly complaining about the Slytherins. Harry is going on and on about Malfoy. Although nothing new, it’s still bloody annoying. He and Ron need to shut up right now or he’ll make them dry up.

Seamus is thanking the Lord for Dean’s presence beside him. Dean has been a constant, calming presence besides him. Dean knows how to calm him down and it feels comforting to know Dean is here. It has always been that way. If Dean weren’t here, he’d probably kill someone.

But even with Dean here, this trip is going to be a bloody disaster. A week without magic, with only Trelawney to supervise them. This trip will literally not be without casualties, he just knows it. With all the remaining eighth years together in a small family inn, tension _is_ going to arise. He might even be the one that let's things explode if Lavender won't stop bugging him _right now_. 


	2. Chapter 2

After three more torturous hours they finally arrive at the Inn in Northern-Scotland. It’s raining cats and dogs and _bloody hell_ this trip just keeps getting worse, doesn’t it? Trelawney peers outside into the dark and foggy night.

“Well, I s-s-suppose this is our d-d-destination. Let’s get inside.”

If Seamus would roll his eyes any harder, they’d get stuck that way. Most of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are already out of the bus by the time Seamus has painstakingly made his way to the front of the bus. He comes to a sudden stop when he gets a good look at the weather outside. There’s no way that he’s just gonna stand in the fucking pouring rain.

Apparently someone behind him disagrees, because he gets shoved out of the bus. When he angrily turns around he stares into Zabini’s smirking face.

“Ye absolute arse, what’y did that for?”

Zabini smiles sweetly, “I just thought you could use a hand.”

Seamus bristles and darts forward, only stopped by Dean’s hand on his arm. He pointedly ignores the warm feeling spreading from his arm.

“He’s not worth it Sea. Just leave it.”

Dean has got a point, but Seamus really wants to express his frustration. Maybe if he beats up that arsehole he gets send back to Hogwarts. That’d be _great_.

But just as he wants to charge again, Trelawney calls from the darkness.

“C-c-come inside! I’ve taken care of the reservations. Probably.”

By the time Seamus and Dean get inside the Inn, they’re completely soaked and Trelawney is nowhere in sight. Instead, Hermione is standing before them with an exasperated look on her face and a pile of papers in her hand.

“Trelawney decided that she’s too tired from the trip to deal with anything, so she’s in her room. She just told me that we’re the only ones in this Inn. The Inn is run by an old lady, already in bed, and has strict rules. I’ll just give all of you a list of the rules and then I suggest we quickly decide on sleeping arrangements. So if-”

“-Who says you’re in charge now?” Pansy sneers

Hermione just looks tired and resigned. But then again, she’s been looking a lot like that recently. It seems to Seamus as if she still can’t really shake the responsibilities the war put on her. Although getting her parents back seems to have helped a bit.

“I’m not, but let’s just get to our rooms. There is one room for four people, a few for three and the rest is for two. Any suggestions?”

“Blaise and I will be taking a two.”  
Draco barely looks at the rest of them. he just announces this, kisses Pansy’s cheek and waltzes out with Zabini in tow. The air of disdain is almost palpable.

Seamus is tempted to go after them to show the git just how he feels about him, but he decides it’s too much effort. It’s just not worth it.

Justin mentions how he and Ernie would like to share and then they’re gone as well. The same goes for Anthony, Michael and Terry and Hannah and Susan. Dean looks at him and then at Neville. Seamus rolls his eyes. As if that’s even an question. They get their key but wait around to see if Hermione needs a hand.

Harry and Ron share a room, and that leaves a three and a two, and five girls. Pansy looks as if she’d rather spend a night in Azkaban than sleep with any of them. It might be that she’s just tired, but to Seamus, she might even look a bit unsure, looking at the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw. Lav is holding onto Parvati tightly and Parvati reaches out towards her sister.

Seamus feels for Hermione, or well, he would if he weren’t so bloody tired and cranky. Luckily Hermione just quietly hands Pansy a key, and Pansy doesn’t kick up a fuss either. Thank god for small miracles.

Seamus turns on his heels and leaves them be. He’s going to bed. He hears Neville and Dean follow him when he stalks through the halls. Good. He needs a bed and he needs it _now_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas to make this into a multi-chapter fic, let me know if you'd be interested in that!  
> It would involve the parings above. X


End file.
